


Reunion

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 02, Raymond Chestnut is so precious, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Five helps Allison find someone from the 60′s to get some closure.Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 8 - Reunion
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been keeping up with this for 1 week! I'm so happy!  
> Ah, if you're wondering about the prompt for Day 7, you can find [my video edit on Tumblr.](https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/631333097281028096/tuactober-day-7-team-zero-i-wanted-to-do)

Five tried his best to deny Allison’s request. It was too dangerous and they didn’t know how that would affect the timeline. But, he also knew his sister needed that to move on. Otherwise, she would probably blame herself on something that was never her fault. So, he focused on how to track that person and after a few days he finally told Allison he knew where they should go. The smile on her face was a way for Allison to hold back the tears, trying to hide that from Five. It didn’t work though, Five could sense how nervous she was.

“I don’t want to do this alone”, she said with a weak voice. Five knew she didn’t know how to ask him to go with her, but she didn’t have to ask.

“I’ll go with you.”

They went to a hospital in downtown and Allison let Five lead the way. They introduced themselves at the reception and got instructions on what floor they should go. All the time in the elevator, Five noticed how Allison was twisting her hands, trying to control how nervous she was.

“Don’t worry, everything will be ok”, he told her with a reassuring voice. She tried to force back a smile at him when the doors opened and they stepped into the floor. A large room with couches, books, tables with board games and a TV were in front of them and a few people were keeping themselves busy with those things.

That was when Allison saw him, sitting by the window with a book in his hands. When she got close enough to him, she could read the title: “From Earth to Moon” by Jules Verne.

“Of course you would be reading this”, she said holding back a chuckle. The man turned his head from the book to her, a huge smile showing on his face when he recognized her.

“Allison? It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello, Ray!”, she said with a trembling voice, finally letting the tears fall but still keeping a smile. He stood up slowly to hug her and she returned the gesture. Five took a few steps back to give them some privacy, unable to also hide the smile showing in his face.

“You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you”, he said when they broke the hug. Allison took a moment to study his face. He didn’t have the beard anymore and his face was marked by some wrinkles due to his age, but the kindness in his smile and the warmth in his eyes didn’t change. 

“We got back from 1963 a few days ago. I asked my brother to help me find you and I couldn’t believe the coincidence when he told me you were so close to us here”, she explained.

“Yes, I moved from Dallas a few months after you left, some things happened in the following years after that and I ended up here. Let me just tell you, I had a great career as a professor and activist”, Ray said sitting down again while Allison pulled a chair to sit next to him. “But, I never got married again. I met some amazing women, but nobody that made me feel the same as with you.”

“I’m sorry, Ray. I wish we could have made it different and…”

“No, no, please don’t apologize.”, he stopped her, shaking his head and reaching for her hand. “Like I told you all those years ago, I wouldn’t change that one year for anything with somebody else. I lived my life and I was happy. I only hope you have a chance to do the same too.”

Allison felt the tears burning her eyes again and falling on her face, but Ray reached out to wipe them away.

“You and your siblings had to save the world back then and it was a noble mission. I could never blame you for any of that and I want you to always remember this, ok?”

“Ok…”, Allison said with a weak voice taking a deep breath to calm herself. Then, she saw Five who had tried to distance himself from them and gestured for him to come closer. “This is my brother Five, you didn’t have a chance to meet him before. He helped me find you here”

“Nice to meet you, Ray. I heard great things about you”, Five said offering his hand to Ray who accepted.

“Nice to meet you too. Uh, Five, right? Wow, you’re so young!”

“Actually, I’m much older than I look, but I already accepted that”, Five said with a chuckle.

“You both would get along so well!”, Allison said, making Ray laugh.

“Well, you’re both free to come visit me here anytime you want”, Ray said with another smile.

“We sure will, I would love that!”, Allison said smiling back at him. Five was so grateful to see his sister happy, it was in moments like this that he realized how he would always do anything to help his siblings. 


End file.
